The Fields of the Green Shire
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Slash. PostQuest. Songfiction. Frodo and Sam say goodbye at the Grey Havens, memories of their once joyous life flitting through their heads as they endure their parting.


These characters are not mine.

This Irish song, "The Fields of Athenry," tells of a fictional young man who stole food for his family, and is thus being deported. While in prison, he speaks to his wife before being deported from Ireland to Australia. This song also featured (_beautifully_ sung by 10-year-old Brian O'Connell) in the film _Veronica Guerin_, serving as a lament for the murdered title character. For artistic reasons, I modified it.  
  


The Fields of the Green Shire

"You don't mean that…!" Sam gasped in horror and grief. The look in Frodo's eyes spoke all of it: he was leaving. Frodo nearly sobbed aloud at the thought of doing this to Sam, but he had to do this, however painful that leaving was. Sam knew that Frodo had endured terrible wounds, but he would never completely understand.

Merry and Pippin looked on with equally devastated faces, but could say nothing.

_On a lonely harbour dock, I heard a Hobbit calling,  
"Frodo, they are taking you away.  
For you won the cruel Ring's War,  
But left wounded and forlorn,  
Now an elvin ship lies waiting in the bay."_

Countless memories ran through Sam's mind and through Frodo's mind of the wonderful times that they had together, of their walks through the fields where wildflowers grew, of singing together, the many laughs and tears that they shared, telling each other of their dreams, of their fears, of their hopes, of their nights cuddling together… what could have been gone because of the One Ring was spared.

Sam winced as he realized that he would not be able to share those wonderful times with Frodo again in the Shire.

_Chorus:  
Low lie the fields of the green Shire,  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly.  
Our love was on the wing,  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of the green Shire._

"Forgive me, Sam-!" Frodo whispered imploringly into Sam's ear as he embraced him. "What will I do, Frodo…?!" Sam's voice was a terrified squeak as he whispered into Frodo's ear.  
"I love you, Sam… I love you more than you will ever know… it destroys me to leave you, but the War hurt me more than I can endure…" Frodo felt as though his heart was being torn in half, but he remained calm, "You must raise Elanor, you must be there for her. She will need you…"  
He heard Sam shudder with pain.  
"Hush," he whispered to Sam, "Your time will come. We shall meet again, someday." A faint smile came to his lips as he felt Sam's embrace tighten, "I promise you, love, it will...!"

_On a lonely harbour dock, I heard a Hobbit calling,  
"Nothing matters, Samwise, when you're free.  
Against the Dark Lord and his crowd,  
I rebelled, they shot me down.  
Now you must raise your child with dignity."_

_Chorus_

Sam nodded in understanding, knowing that he needed to keep himself strong, despite himself.

Pulling away somewhat, Frodo planted a softly passionate kiss on Sam's lips. Knowing that this would be their last kiss together for a long time, both of them savored what they could of this last moment together. Half of Sam's heart tore away as Frodo stepped from his arms and walked mechanically up the gangplank.

Frodo's kiss on his lips still remained warm as he watched Frodo board the ship, as the vessel sailed away from the three little figures on the dock and into the sunset.

_On a lonely harbour dock, he watched the bright sun falling,  
As the elvin ship sailed out against the sky,  
But he'll wait and hope and mourn  
For his love in Valinor.  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of the green Shire.  
_

Sam looked at Merry and Pippin's reassuring faces and let them lead him away from where he stood, nearly fixed to the spot. Sam was grateful for their presence. He knew that he had to steel himself and hide his grief for his family's sake. Elanor was a great joy to him and helped to ease his troubles... still, he would count the hours, the days, and the years until he would be free to reunite with his beloved Frodo...

_Low lie the fields of the green Shire,  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly.  
Our love was on the wing,  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
It's so lonely 'round the fields of the green Shire.  
__  
_


End file.
